Armorer of the Order
Armorer of the Order is more the name of the place, than of the individual. The "Order Armorer" himself comes from a long line of armorers. He and the "Order Merchant" run the establishment which can be found just opposite the steps leading to the slums of Vizima's Temple Quarter, on Roper Street. Their main competition is Malcolm Stein. They will politely tell anyone that they only deal with friends of the Order. Here is how you can tell if they will deal with you. Order Merchant The merchant sticks to mainly: * weapons * armor, only sells it. * blade enhancements Order Armorer The armorer, on the other hand, buys an amazing variety of goods: * books and scrolls, pays as much as the Antiquary * all the expensive ingredients, but he rips you off, badly * jewelry, but he rips you off, badly * clothing, one of few traders who can buy Geralt's basic armor * food * barghest skulls and fleder fangs * fisstech * weapons * blade enhancements * armor, actually buys Geralt's "old" Studded Leather Jacket * some ingredients, pays twice as much as the Herbalist * For 70 the armorer can make a lightning rod. Associated quests * The Sentry * Suspect: Vivaldi * Force Recon * Six Feet Under (from Chapter III) * Echoes of Yesterday (from Chapter III) Trading conditions *Chapter I ** If you didn't sell Haren Brogg's goods to the Scoia'tael (killed them) during Strangers in the Night in Chapter I, the armorer will deal with you at the beginning of Chapter II. *** If you sold / gave them to the Scoia'tael, he won't. *Chapter II ** If you worked with Siegfried in the sewers, then he will deal with you at the beginning of Chapter II. ** Will make a lightning rod for The Sentry quest, despite not being called a blacksmith, but he charges 70 , which is 20 more than his dwarven competitor - Malcolm Stein. ** If you clear Golan Vivaldi of suspicion, he will stop dealing to you. ** If you side with the Order in the Swamp during the Force Recon quest line in Chapter II, he will start dealing to you (again). ** If you side with the Scoia'tael in the Swamp during the Force Recon quest line in Chapter II, he will stop dealing to you. *Chapter III ** He may start dealing with you in the beginning of Chapter III, effectively allowing to deal with both smiths if you were on good terms with Malcolm Stein. *** There is no clear explanation why, however it may have something to do with the Order winning the battle in the swamp while Geralt is unconscious. *** The exact way it happened was by first doing Force Recon (Order side) and later clearing Golan Vivaldi of suspicion. Thus the Order armorer refused to trade for the rest of Chapter II, but when Chapter III started both were available. ** If you choose the Scoia'tael path in Gold Rush in Chapter III, he will completely stop talking to you. However, his shopkeeper the Order Merchant will continue doing business with you (assuming that he has been friendly to you before the Gold Rush). ** If you choose the Order path in Gold Rush in Chapter III, he will (presumably) start doing business with you (some users report that he did not start doing business with them). To be safe, complete Six Feet Under and Echoes of Yesterday so that the second one you complete advances the same side as your future choice in Gold Rush, or be forced to use the swordsmith in the Marketplace if you want one of your swords reforged. ** If you complete the quest Echoes of Yesterday in Chapter III, he will stop doing business with you. ** If you complete the quest Six Feet Under in Chapter III, he will start doing business with you. cs:Zbrojíř Řádu de:Waffenschmied des Ordens fr:Armurier de l'Ordre pl:Platnerz Zakonny it:Fabbro dell'Ordine Category:Merchants Category:The Witcher locations Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher Chapter III